


Hot Tubs and Hand Grenades

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After Destroy, But the Geth and EDI live, F/F, this is just short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Zoey Shepard and Samantha Traynor just relax in a hot tub together as a couple, without a concern.





	Hot Tubs and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> There are no hand grenades in this fic, but I loved the title of it so much that I simply refused to change it.

“Okay, you said you had an idea that didn’t involve showers, but this… seems similar.” Commander Zoey Shepard commented as she saw what her girlfriend had planned for them- a hot tub. She felt a light smack at her arm, as Samantha laughed.   
“I sleep with my hot girlfriend in the shower one time and all I get is jokes about it!” Samantha smiled.  
“It was a surreal first date, you must admit.”  
“I never heard you saying you didn’t like it. In fact…”  
“Okay, let’s drop this here.” Zoey’s pale cheeks were a faint crimson. Samantha’s laughter only got louder. 

Zoey and Samantha both quickly stripped, and climbed into the hot tub. Zoey moved to the side opposite from her lover, the surprisingly spacious hot tub both women plenty of room. Samantha, Zoey happily observed, was clearly loving the hot tub. This was the closest thing to a date that either of the women had been on since the end of the war with the Reapers. Shepard destroyed them all, allowing the various races of to live their lives in peace. It was small miracle that so many of the Normandy has decided to stay- Samantha included. She had taken time to spend a while with her family, out in the Terminus, but had also returned to the ship rather quickly. It was a surprise, to Shepard, but one she happily welcomed.

And in all the chaos of organising the galaxy after a war, especially with most of the galaxy unused to the Geth aiding, and not killing them, a hot tub bath sounded like the best thing in the universe. And it was, at least in Zoey’s point of view. Neither woman spoke for a moment, both simply enjoying the relaxing feeling of the water. Zoey realised after a moment just how lucky she was. She had a beautiful girlfriend, who was caring, charming and funny, when she herself was positively covered with scarring, and arguably had killed more people than any one soldier ever should. She did not feel guilt for those she killed- she always offered peace when possible- but it didn’t mean that she wasn’t painfully aware of how it would scare a lover away. 

But Samantha… was different. She was different in the most beautiful kind of way. She was someone with a wholly unique view of the world, where she could unlock a door with a toothbrush, and yet still retain a terrifyingly sharp mind. Zoey struggled to describe her girlfriend, not because she knew little about her, but because everything about her was so impossibly… her. And Zoey adored it.

“...Normandy to Shepard?” Samantha’s wondrous accent forced Zoey from her musings.   
“Can you please call me by my real name?” Zoey smiled.  
“Sorry, Zoey.” Samantha mirrored Zoey’s facial expression. Zoey preferred normally that people refer to her by her surname- the killer of the Reapers being named Zoey is something a lot of people would just laugh at, whereas ‘Shepard’ simply sounds more authoritative. But with the war over, Zoey just wanted to be herself. It was simply unfortunate that everyone called her as ‘Shepard’ on instinct, after years of it. At least people were trying.  
“It’s no problem, love.” Zoey laughed. 

Samantha moved through the water- closer to Zoey. The N7 watched every small movement of her girlfriend, adoring it wholly. Unfortunately, Zoey had a devious little idea. Using one hand, Zoey splashed water in Samantha’s direction, covering her once-dry face in warm water.   
“Bloody hell!” Samantha muttered, caught off-guard by her girlfriend’s shenanigans. Zoey let out a loud laugh, diving through the water to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.   
“Sorry…” She spoke. “I just had to.”  
“You didn’t.” Samantha replied quietly. “It went in my eyes.”  
“Sorry.” Zoey replied, looking down and releasing her lover. A mere second later, Samantha sent water up into her own face, before Zoey could react.

Recoiling, Zoey quickly rubbed the water out of her eyes as Samantha laughed.  
“There! We’re even.” She smiled. Zoey wrapped an arm around Samantha, pulling her close as they leaned back in the tub. The communications specialist gently rested her head upon Zoey’s scarred shoulder, closing her eyes. Both women enjoyed the quiet and the intimacy of just… relaxing together. One of Zoey’s hands tangled in Samantha’s, as Zoey leaned against Samantha.

No worries, no danger. They just had each other… and that was all they needed.


End file.
